pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Tips
The following is a list of tips that appear during the loading screens collected from Patapon 3 , to see tips from Patapon 1 and Patapon 2 go to the All Tips page. '~Drum in Rythm~' The screen border flashes white in time with the rhythm of the earth. Press a button in time with this rhythm and take your first step towards leading the Patapons! Drum a rhythm, get your groove on! '~Four-beat Commands~' Each command is 4 strikes, or a single measure of 4 beats. PATA PATA PATA PON is 1 measure. Army marches on next measure. Issue command, then wait for action, then issue the next command. '~Perfect Command Input~' PON PON PATA PON CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON Have you noticed the "shhwing!" sound when your drum is spot on? This indicates tat you have hit all four beats with perfect timing. Patapons are energized by good rhythm, so get your groove on! '~Uberhero Mode~' Precisely hit 4 beats of the corresponding command for an explosive perfect that kicks off Uberhero mode! Learn commands and their uses on the Class Change screen! ''~Effective CHAKA CHAKA~ PON PON attacks are energizing, but don't forget defensive CHAKA CHAKA. Is a monster gearing up to attack? Are you facing a huge enemy army? Has the wild grass caught on fire? Are you feeling generally in danger? Then drum up some CHAKA CHAKA! '~Taterazay Fever Advance~' Taterazay advances with shield armed when marching during fever. Push forward into enemy territory with a bonus to defense! Taterazay acts as a tough tank that guards the front line. '~Donchaka Song~' Are you frozen? On fire? Shake off any status effects with PATA PON DON CHAKA! Enter the commands correctly to have status effects cured immediately! Status effects will be neutralized for the duration of the commands effect! '~Hit with Charge Attack~' Hit w charge attack.png Hit w charge attack 2.png Charge power with PON PON CHAKA CHAKA, then activate charge attack with PON PON PATA PON. Charge attacks are recognizably more powerful than standard attacks! Some classes unleash special moves during charge attacks which dish out major doses of damage. For example, Taterazay's uppercut! '~Hunker Down with Charge Defense~' Using CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON to defend from attacks is standard. But some larger enemies charge up their power for deadly single strikes. For these attacks, use charge defense! Charge with PON PON CHAKA CHAKA, then defend with CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON. '~Evade? or Jump?~' Somerimes evading with PON PATA PON PATA is not quick enough to rush your army out of harm's way. Depending on your enemy's attack, DON DON CHAKA CHAKA can allow a quick, clean escape by jumping into the air! '~Collect Ka-ching and Materials~' Some equipment found in treasure chests are true treasure. Others are just junk. Dismantle them at the Armory to convert them into Ka-ching and materials. Obtain rare materials by dismantling equipment with high "+" figure! '~Magic-imbued Weapons~' Equipment names shown in blue and forged with magic such as Strength or HP yield special effects! Combinations like Flame Bow Flame yield stupendous effects! Find and forge your very own special weapon! '~Unique Equipment~' Gesundbeit, Stinger Shield, and other items shown in orange are Unique Equipment! Unique Equipment cannot be forged at the blacksmith's, but they have powerful unusual properties! Legend also speaks of super Unique Equipment, found in jeweled chests... '~Silver Hoshipon!~' Why do i feel like Silver Hoshipon knows something? Maybe it's just his age, or his graying tint... {Uberhero's Name} puts his suspicions aside, and marches on in battle. Our future is in our hands! '~Sukopon~' Sukopon is always on the alert, stationed in the lookout in your Hideout. He peers through his telescope, hoping to spot something really big. When he does, you had better not face it alone. '~Gear up in the Barracks!~' Use the Barracks to edit your formation inside the Hideout. Select equipment and Set Skills before leaving for battle. Or, edit formation after selecting a quest at the Master Obelisk. '~Use the Armory~' View and sell unused items at the Armory. Press the square button to access previously viewed tips. The Armory will help you prepare for future quests! '~Tips Collection~' Did you know that you can peruse previously viewed tips at the Armory? Press the square button inside the armory to open the Tips Collection. Continue playing to view all tips and complete your Tips Collection! '~Fabulous Meden Mart~' The Patapon priestess wants the very best for her tribe. That's why she's offering materials and magic equipment, all at rock-bottom prices! Visit Meden Mart! And watch for short-run Ultra rare items! '~Never Neglect to Equip~' Boost stats and make your army look super spiffy with equipment! Be sure to equip new spears, helmets, and other nifty things! Level up gear to boost stats with Blacksmith (explained late). Optimize equips your best gear. '~Optimize Equipment~' Select Optimize to automatically equip the most effective items from your inventory for the selected class. Manually select equipment to emphasize Skill Set effects, fire resistance, attack style, or other preferences. Or, select equipment based on quest. ~Develop Class Skills~ Develop Class Skills through repeated play with a single class. Each class acquires new Class Skills by gaining experience. Develop a skill to unlock that skill for other classes, and enable multiple effects! ~Equip Set Skills~ Obtain Set Skills by leveling up. Equip Set Skills on the Formation Screen. * Only equipped Set Skills are effective! Create your own unique Hero by combining Set Skills! ~Boost Level~ Defeat foes, find items, and complete quests appropriate to your level to earn all the experience you can. Gaining experience is the shortest route to becoming stronger! Experience can even be gained in training exercises! ~Stagger and Knockback~ Stagger and Knockback may sound similar, but they are quite different. Knockback catapults enemies backward and pushes back their front line. Stagger causes a foe to wobble and become vulnerable to attack. ~About Shield Evasion~ When equipped with a shield, some percentage of attacks are blocked. This is called shield evasion. With 10% shield evasion, about 1 in 10 attacks are blocked. But remember! Shields do not block magic attacks! ~About Shield Breaker~ Shields block melee attacks at a frequency determined by shield evasion. Shield breaker counteracts the effect of shield evasion. For example, if an opponent has 10% shield evasion, and you have 8% shield breaker, then opponent's shield evasion is reduced by 2%. ~Status Effect Icon List~ ~Anticipate the Wind~ Have you noticed that the wind changes direction naturally? When the wind dies down, that signals a change in direction. Arrows, sonic balls, and spores are affected by wind direction. Level-up Alosson to create tailwind ~Piekron and Rain~ Once upon a time, Patapons used miracles to beckon rain. But a mature Piekron has the power to summon rain by himself! Whether in fog, storm, or even inside a cave, leave it to Piekron to provide rain. ~Class Change~ Make class changes possible by leveling up and meeting certain conditions. All that hard work is rewarded with a new class, and new abilities! But be warned! After changing classes, check your level before going on a quest! ~Spear Class Tree~ ~Shield Class Tree~ ~Archer Class Tree~ ~Yarida Tips~ This spear warrior inflicts heavy damage on the enemy's frontline. Yarida is an unrivaled appear handler! Level up to throw additional spears at the same time. Develop Piekron at the same time to create a powerful damage dealer. ~Kibadda Tips~ Kibadda.png Kibadda 2.png This cavalry unit has both strong offense and defense when equipped with a shield. During fever, Kibadda's stampede puts enemies into disarray! Equip with a lance for even more powerful stampedes. Level up to dramatically increase damage efficiency while stampeding. ~Piekron Tips~ Piekron is a spear-bearer that also defends with a shield. He can change weather to rain, boost attack power of allies, boost shield stats, and has some unusual surprise abilities. Level up along with Yarida to create a mighty warrior with excellent offense and defense! '~Wooyari Tips~' Wooyari is an agressive warrior who stabs wildly with a long pike. His stunning Hero Skill creates a ring of fire through rapid spins of his weapon. Level up to increase the number of consecutive stabs. Wooyari is accustomed to fighting in rainy weather. ~Pyokorider Tips~ Pyokorider is the Patapon tribe's foremost speedster. Only Pyokorider can ride warhorses which far outmatch ordinary horses! Pyokorider's equestrian skills are also useful to other classes. Pyokorider races into enemy lines, taking out foes upon contact in an impressive show of might! ~Cannassault Tips~ This powerful warrior rides a chariot and swings a large weapon. The furiously spinning wheels of the chariot thrash opponents while Cannassault readies for a big swing. Level up to overcome various resistances to assure that attacks hit their mark. ~Charibasa Tips~ Charibasa is a mid-range chariot rider that throws spears and flings foes with the chariot wheel. Charibasa not only attacks, but acts as a supporting unit by boosting the abilities of all allies. Create a powerful warrior by inheriting skills from other spear classes! ~Taterazay Tips~ This shield warrior is a stalwart defender of your front line, and the foremost shield handler! Leveling up is rewarded with increased reduction of melee damage. Also, Taterazay acts as an instructor for all shield-bearing classes in defensive techniques. ~Destrobo Tips~ This demolition expert shatters obstructive structures using left and right arm attachments. Destrobo pummels nearby foes, and has a mean charge attack, with which he tosses boulders at those far away. Level up Destrobo for increased attack power versus structures. ~Guardira Tips~ This greatshield swordsman is a specialized frontline defender. Guardira makes team defense easy. Just equip a greatshield, and your frontline is covered! Guardira cannot bear weapons with a greatshield equipped, but instead charges with his greatshield and knocks foes back. Level up to acquire defensive skills and nullify status effects. ~Tondenga Tips~ This war giant rumbles into enemy lines donning heavy defenses. His powerful charge attack shakes the very earth and knocks over foes. Tondenga acquires additional slots for Set Skills the farther he marches with PATA PATA PATA PON, giving him great long-term potential. The combination of Tondenga and Myamsar is synergistic. '~Myamsar Tips~' Dance like a butter fly, sting like a bee! Myamsar is a deft twinsword assassin. Use Hero Skill combo chains to keep myamsar locked on his prey. Myamsar is the nemesis of shield-bearing class. When leveled-up, Myamsar becomes even more of a threat with skills that utilize poison and prevent status effects. '~Bowmunk Tips~' This warrior uses natural energies to lend support to allies. Bowmunk concocts remedies from grasses and places giant boulders to proctect allies from attack. When leveled-up, Bowmunk can actually strenghten your structures in vs stages. ~Grenburr Tips~ This greatsword warrior uses a giant sword for extreme damage. Grenburr's incredible Hero Skill slices foes into pieces! Also, Grenburr stampedes with his greatsword pointed forward to ravage entire enemy armies! Level up to gradually strengthen Grenburr's shockwaves! ~Yumiyacha Tips~ This archer is an orthodox ranged attacker. Yumiyacha is unrivaled with a bow! He deals consistent damage by nailing foes from afar. A tailwind will extend his range even farther! Level up to increase the number of arrows fired at one time. '~Alosson Tips~' This ranged speed archer can fire continuous arrows. Upgrade Alosson to achieve killer attack speeds, and overwhelm foes with a rain of arrows. Alosson's dedicated longbow is cumbersome at first, but can be rapid-fired once Alosson has developed sufficiently. '~Wondabarappa Tips~' This intrepid minstrel causes stagger with wild bouncing sonic balls. But their trajectories are easily affected by winds, so Wondabarappa normally makes use of a tailwind. However, the bladed sonic balls fired during a charge attack are piercing and unaffected by wind conditions. Level up to improve musical technique and gain effects that embolden allies. '~Jamsch Tips~' This dark minstrel fires sonic balls and torments foes with status effects. Jamsch's Hero ability scatters poison spores which can be devastating if they are properly carried by the wind. Charge attack emits sonic fire balls which ignite foes upon contact! Level up to wreak more havoc by boosting status effect rates! '~Oohoroc Tips~' This black mage utilizes a wide array of magic attacks. Oohoroc's class skills change depending on the equipped staff. Cast magic with charge attack to develop skills, and to increase deadliness and range of magic. Developing Oohoroc requires time, but those who stay the path will be rewarded with powerful spells. '~Pingrek Tips~' This white mage supports your forces by casting different types of magic depending on the scepter that is equipped. Pingrek cannot inflict damage, but is the most skilled healer of all the Patapons! Pingrek is also skilled at ice magic. Pingrek's Hero Skill, the stunning Ice Castle, should not be missed! '~Cannogabang Tips~' This cannon adept fires a towering cannon from the rear lines. Cannogabang is helpless in close-quarter battles, but at the proper distance demonstrates unrivaled power. Cannogabang is also highly resistant to element attacks. The cannon, howitzer, and laser each function differently, so choose your weapon based on what is immediately needed! '~Cannot Reborn in Dungeon!~' When your Hero loses HP, Reborn puts him back in action! But in caves and dungeons, Heroes cannot reincarnate. If what Ragewolf says is true, Summon would come in handy. '~DON DODON DODON!~' To summon a Djinn, save up Summon Energy, then press DON DODON DODON (X-XX-XX)! The Fever Worm indicates your current Summon Energy. When it shines, you are ready to go! Just press DON DODON DODON, and a Djinn will be at your service! '~Boost Summon Energy~' The energy needed to summon Djinns accumulates only gradually When you need Summon Energy quickly, use PATA PON DON CHAKA! When the Patapons scream and shout, there soon will be great Djinns about! '~Ad-lib Session with Summon~' Ooh! Hah! Oh! Yay! Yell and shout with the 4 buttons to power-up the ancient Djinn! Listen to the song, and roughly play along! That's right! No need to be perfect! Silence is not golden! Just jam and shout as your heart desires! '~Maximize Summon Potential~' Many strange and wonderful things happen when an ancient Djinn visits! Djinn will fully recover HP, revive fallen friends, and in multiplayer call out to allies from afar. Superb ad-libbing will be awarded with an extra powerful attack! Summoning a Djinn is sure to help in various situations. '~Sutra Symbols for Summon~' The white symbols on the upper left of the screen indicate the number of Summons available. In dungeons, an additional symbol is added for each floor completed. Only call upon the ancient Djinns when truly in need, as your Summons are limited! '~So Many Djinns~' Yarigami, the spear Djin, is only one among many. Tategami: giant defensive shield. Soragami: lightning attack. Yamagami: volcanic attack. But they cannot be discovered while playing alone. Form a team to find new Djinns! '~Summon Yourself~' In multiplayer, even if you die, keep up the PATA PON DON CHAKA Even while down and out, your Summon energy gauge will fill, and soon you can revive yourself with Summon(X-XX-XX)! This way you can come back to life even without any sutra symbols. The trick to completing difficult stages is to revive using a balance of your Summons and those of your allies! '~Hatapon In The Middle~' Hatapon marches forward with each PATA PATA PATA PON command. Hatapon stays put for each attack with PON PON PATA PON. Adjust army's distance from foes by observing Hatapon's position '~Hatapon's Flag~' Hatapon's flag is one-of-a-kind mystical treasure passed down through generations of honorable flag-bearing Hatapons. It is blessed with the divine protection of great deity, so that Hatapon is immune to all manner of status effects! Even on a day that the entire Patapon army was tured to stone, Hatapon's flag stood tall, a sole beacon of hope! '~Hatapon Damage~' When Kami's army was revived by the cremated Hero remains, they gained a new power. Lifelink (shield + flag): Hatapon's flag resonates with the shield class. When together with a Taterazay-class warrior, Hatapon is protected from all forms of damage. '~Failing Quests~' Losing your units is not the only way to fail a quest. Hatapon is the backbone of your army, and when Hatapon falls, the quest ends in immediate failure. However, the only penalty for failure is that you are chased back to your Hideout. All Ka-ching, materials, and experience are preserved, so your forces grow in strength! '~Importance of Shield Classes~' The true backbone of the Patapon army is the indefatigable Hatapon. Hatapon is unaffected by damage as long as a shield class unit exists. But beware! Once your last shield class unit is toppled, Hatapon becomes dangerously vulnerable! '~Grass Fires Spread~' Grass burns when hit by flame arrows or any flammable object. Fire can spread to nearby bush, harming both friend and foe. Fires can inflict major damage, but it is a double-edged sword! '~Destroy Structures with Strike~' Forts are resilient to Stab attacks, but valnerable to Strike attacks! The Stab of spears and bows does little damage to structures. Instead use the Strike of clubs and arms! To find out wheter a weapon is Stab,Strike, or some other attack type, press the [] button on the Change Equipment screen. '~Pillage Bonedeth Treasure~' Equipment with high "+" bonuses gives your army all kinds of possibilities! To acquire equipment, select Open quests and defeat Bonedeth forces to claim their treasure chests! At the same time, your army earns experience, in particular any units which may be above the suggested level for that quest! '~The Best Chests~' The treasure chests acquired in battle are divided into various ranks. Gold chests and jeweled chest are the best chests of all. Gold chests are very respectable, and sometimes contain ultra rare magic equipment. The amazing jeweled chests can yield Unique Equipment with extremely powerful "+" bonuses! '~Careful of Status Effects~' If a Patapon is running to and fro in a flaming frenzy, by all means do not just continue with the attacks! Use PATA PON DON CHAKA to cure this and other status effects! Many status effects last for quite a long time, so take a moment to set things straight before going to battle! '~Cyclops Snacks on Patapons~' Cyclops has an insatiable appetite for Patapons. When he spots the little things, he slams them with his club! Then he bends over and flip open his faceplate to check the damage. He also picks up and throws rocks, but sometimes he throws treasure! '~Treants Love Rain~' In the rain, the normally dormant Treants absorb water and attack! Treants naturally despise fire. Any exposure and they catch fire and go absolutely bonkers! They scatter deadly embers, but don't panic! Stay back and defend, and let them destroy themselves. '~Dragon Puppies~' Baby dragons may be cute, but they are also deadly! They waddle toward Patapons as curious as kitten, then scratch and blow fire before running away. Don't be fooled into chasing after them, or you may get burned! '~Expanding Salamanders~' Contless tiny sprites coalesce to create a single Salamander. Each time a Salamander receives a hit, it grows in size! Watch out. Once a Salamander take critical damage, it explodes! Stay clear of the blast with PON PATA PON PATA! '~Golems Rumble Along~' Golems like to sleep all day, but when Patapons bring their song and dance, they are aroused and angrily attack! If you can't move clear of the earth rumble or deadly rock grip, at the very least use Charge Defense! Golems are indestructible underground. Attack when tey show themselves! '~Defend From Dragon Breath~' The great dragon wearing a collar has wings but cannot fly, so instead rumbles along the floor. The dragon's fire breath deals heavy damage over a long period! Use Charge Defence to stave off the deadly flames, then attack! '~Beware of Fenrir!~' The ravenous beast Fenrir can crush anything with his big fangs. Fenrir can never get enough to eat, so he pounces on Patapons any chance he gets! Rapidly press the buttons to escape his clench before he swallows! '~The Rancid Breath of Death~' Death floats in the air dressed in robes, and swings a great scythe. Death uses his nasty breath to knock Patapons out cold, then steals their souls with a slash of his scythe! If put to sleep, snap out of it with PATA PON DON CHAKA! '~Balrog the Hungry Demon/Djinn~' Balrog awaits victims with a hunk of meat in his hand. But once it is gone, he goes into a rage, and frantically seeks new prey! He sticks morsels with the skewer, and gobbles them up! Watch out for his big belly! '~Gargoyle the Tease~' The winged Gargoyle darts about the skies, mocking Patapons who are under the spell of status effects! He even taunts Heroes by allowing a peep at a wonderful treasure chest. But to obtain the chest, you must defeat him before he destroys it. Take him out with a single stab attack and claim your treasure! '~Anticipate Boss Attacks~' Bosses make distinct motions before they attack. Observe each boss, and respond with the proper command to lead your army to victory! But watch out! When bosses are on their last leg, they go beserk and attack without warning! '~Team Up For Big Catches~' When Sukopon makes a rare spotting of a bonus boss, do not face it alone. Use Herogate to anlist friends to go out and score that big catch! Bonus bosses are not easy, but with allies at your side you could win! And, friends will be happy to assist, as rewards for bonus bosses are great! '~Using the Blacksmith~' You will acquire a wide array of equipment on your travels. But sometimes it is difficult to decide what is worth upgrading. The answer is simple: equipment imbued with magic! In particular, synergetic combinations like Flame Bow Flame are always worth upgrading! '~Effective Use of Blacksmith~''' Some forms of magic are more synergetic than others. Holy and Slayer complement weapons, while Chill and Endurance make for nice armour. But legend speaks of even stromger magic equipment... Find unusual magic equipment and upgrade them to their limits! The results can be dazzling. '~Change Equipment Name~' Dream up slick names for your favourite equipment! When equipment reaches Lv11 or Lv31, an oppertunity to change its name arises. Up to 10 letters in a name. '~Item~' Use the Blacksmith to upgrade a "+" bonus weapon to Lv10 or higher to make an Arch Item selectable. This makes it possible to upgrade equipment of this type at your Blacksmith beyond its limit! Only one equipment type can be designated as Arch Item, but your Arch Item can be changed later. '~Level Up Blacksmith~' The Blacksmith upgrades equipment, but you can upgrade your Blacksmith! The key is upgrading your Item! Upgrade your Blacksmith by upgrading your Item to the limit! Upgrading your Blacksmith allows you to upgrade items an additional 10 levels. '~Co-ordinate Arch Items~' '~Visit Other Blacksmiths~' When you switch Arch items, your previous Arch Item will be lowered to its former limit. But equipment upgraded at another player's Blacksmith will never be downgraded! When visiting other Hideouts, try Hideouts which are open to allow use of their Blacksmith! '~Visiting Otherworlds with Herogate~' Traverse the Herogate to meet new friends in Otherworlds! Herogate opens a world of possibilities: *Play quick co-ops. *Try multiplayer dungeons. *Recruit allies and create a team. *Compete with other teams. *Forge items using a friend's blacksmith! '~Multiplayer Basics~' '~Rendevous with Team~' '~Communicate with Chat!~' Press the SELECT button on the formation screen (before deployment), or use the right button during a quest to chat. Select preset phrases to chat with allies! * In some countries and/or regions, the chat function is subject to age restrictions. '~Hero Cooperation~' Does it seem like a new Dark Hero is born every day? It hardly seems fair, really... But never fear! Your friends are here! Use multiplayer and team up with others! Nothing is impossible with the help of powerful Hero allies! '~Multiplayer Quests~' In the deepest reaches of each dungeon, beyond even the dominion of the Archfiend, is a challenging Multiplayer Quest! Do not face these quests alone. Request help from other Heroes! Use the Herogate to enlist forces, and conquer these quests to share great riches and booty with friends! '~Keys in Multiplayer~' '~Share Team Cards~' '~Reciving Team Cards~' '~Create a Team!~' '~Collect Team Points~' '~Remember to Data Sync~' '~Using Server Mode~' '~Hosipon Shop and Star Shards~' Silver Hosipon's shop features stunning decorations for your Hideout and gimmicks useful in VS battles. Trade Star Shards for items! As your team rank improves, additional items are stocked! '~VS Rules: Head-on~' Battle to capture territory! Fight to occupy territory to earn points before the time runs out. Earn points by claiming neutral forts and destroying enemy forts! Capture the flag for a Perfect Win! Advance quickly to gain the upper hand in this turf tug-of-war! '~VS Rules: Racing Alley~' Destroy obstacles and be the first to reach the goal! Destroy obstacles of the opposing colour. Obstacles of matching colour can be passed freely. Colourless obstacles are neutral and block both teams. Try your best to stick your opponent with the work! And don't miss the blue speed-up orbs! '~VS Rules: Missile Battle~' Whack the lever to fire missiles! Hit the other side with as many missiles as possible within the time. The team with the most points when the time expires wins. Divide the work between hitting the lever and shooting down missiles. Watch out! Missile gain speed as time elapses. '~Changing Options~' Change settings and customise using Options! Change sound volume, Hero look, chat fonts, or turn command guide on and off. Options allows you to customise the interface to your liking. '~Pause with the PATA PON song~' Acquire PATA PON song to pause with PATA PON PATA PON. Rumour has it that the PATA PON song sleeps deep within the Training Grounds. But remember, PATA PON song is disabled in multiplayer! '~Congrats! Finished! Bonus1~' Congratulations on completing the game! The ever-ambitious Kami has wished for a never-ending life of battles! And so... Now you may command Heroes from the dark side, and create teams to battle Super Heroes! Go on ahead! Select Game on the title screen! '~Congrats! Finished! Bonus3~' Congratulations on completing the game! Kami selflessly wished to give his soul for his beloved Patapons. And so... The Patapons were saved! Visit your hideout for a pleasant surprise! '~Summon (Part I)~' Summon an ancient Djinn with a groovalicious ad-lib session! Djinns will beckon distant allies, revive fallen friends, and launch powerful attacks at enemies! Djinns can help in many situations! '~Summons (Part 2)~' Summon an ancient Djinn with a groovalicious as-lib session! Djinns will beckon distant allies, revive fallen friends, and launch powerful attacks at enemies! Djinns can help in many situations! Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Tips Category:Missing Images